Everyone Loves Zelda
by fatetinhour
Summary: I just wanted to play a game. I didn't want to get sucked into it! - Damaris Fatetin. Join her on a journey through twilight Princess. Poor girl gonna get it bad. *Currently on Hiatus until further notice*
1. Beginnings

**Third story! This is where I stop counting. Not until ten, 50 and 100. Who knows? I might have 1,000 stories! 80% are probably going to be short, one-shots. 20% are bound to have more five chapters. That's the math for you! I do not own Zelda. I do own Damaris Fatetin and her family, however!**

_Hi, I'm Damaris Fatetin. I just want to tell you about something epic that happened to me. I know most Link fan girls are all like, "Link marry me!" or "Link I want to have your kids!" I know that's most girls' fantasy. Heck, they would probably fight for one of his tunics. Now that's just desperate. However, because of a freak accident, I got the chance to meet the real Link. I'm not joking. I actually kicked Ganon's pig ass, was friends with Zelda, and totally owned Midna (that felt good)! I'm sure by now, you want to listen._

Link: Honey, what are you doing?

Me: Nothing, Darling.

Zelda: We are going to be late, Damari."

Midna: Do you want to go or don't you?

Me: I'm coming!

**Yeah, you can probably guess what happened between Link and Damaris. **


	2. Beginnings 2

_**This needs a rewrite. Badly. Also, this story isn't mine. Never was either. It was originally by Musoka-chan7497, who never really got into the story because of normal life issues. **_

_**-Steve Wilkos-**_

_Fingers danced upon the ivory keys. With each movement, a part was added to the current melody, which flowed throughout the silent house, giving it feeling. Such practiced masters were those hands. They moved in a harmonious dance, so fast you could not see when they touched the keys. Those were the ways you could describe her. _

Those were the words used by Link to describe my piano playing. I always played piano in the morning, using my "practiced masters" to give the house a unique sound each morning. I had never seen Link around me before while I played. I could only assume he hid somewhere in the plants.

Today's unique theme was My Sanctuary. A lovely theme sounded perfect on a piano or music box. I heard chuckling behind a palm tree as I began playing. I knew it. He was hiding. I let him have his fun while I continued to play. I had played this song a million times. It was easy to both play and look out for Link.

"I know you're there. Quit hiding, it's not very heroic."

The palm tree laughed. "I'm not a hero anymore," then it moved, "I quit."

"I think it's a bit too early to retire, sir."

"Okay, you win." The tree revealed that Link, was indeed, behind it with a big grin on his face.

"What did I tell you? I'm always right." I said as I held my head high in pride. Link just smiled and walked up behind me, suddenly hugging me. "That's because you're Miss Time Goddess!"

"Damn straight I am!"

-Scene change-

"Thunder cats in Spanish are better than no Thunder cats at all."

"Still…I would like English."

My two brothers, Naruto and Zero, had found Thunder cats in Spanish the other day. When they could not find the CDs, these showed up. Granted, it's not what they wanted, but they were content. Naruto wanted the 2011 version, but could only find the 1985 version. I had to constantly translate for Link, seeing as how he didn't speak Spanish.

"This tank by Panthro is amazing, but he'll never let me drive it."

"Probably not."

"Yeah."

-Scene change-

We watched Thunder Cats for most of the day. Since it was Sunday, most of my family were relaxing and enjoying being lazy. I laughed when I saw Link sleeping in the garden hammock, drool coming out of his mouth. Then the two knuckleheads decided to take residence in one of my trees.

"Naruto, Zero, get down!" No response. They must have been in a deep state of slumber, but I just wasn't about to let them sleep in one of the trees. That was stupid in every regard and foolish. I didn't want to wake up Link, but Naruto and Zero had to go. I took out one of my little howler microphones. They were usually quite loud and very obnoxious put on auto.

"Ahhhhh!"

The two fell like flies, and Link didn't wake up as I had thought. He just turned on his side, continuing his nap. Now that they were out of the tree, it was time to confront them.

"Just what do you think you're doing?"

"Taking a nap?" Naruto responded sheepishly.

"In my trees?"

"Oh come on, Damaris, you've slept in a tree before."

"Yeah, and I spent two centuries in a wooden box."

"It wasn't that bad!"

"Oh believe me, it was."

-Scene change-

It was now late evening, and "Radio Time." It was something Zero had coined for a bit of family time. Ever since Link came from Hyrule, he joined in as well. Tonight's song was Every Tear is A Waterfall by Coldplay. I often randomize the songs, wanting it to be a stroke of luck that we got a good song. Link was the one to pick a random song, and it was Coldplay he ended up finding. It was somewhat rare to find a Coldplay song randomly. They always seemed to hide deep in those buckets we used.

-Scene change-

"You know, Damaris, I sometimes can't believe I'm married-to you, of course." Yes, I think I forgot to mention that Link is my husband. We married shortly after the journey's end. Link seemed quite content with me and I was content with him. Getting him from here to Hyrule required a lot of magic, however, and I slept for a week.

"And I can't believe I slept for a week."

-End-

**No inspiration for the story, but I'll get there. Also, I apologize for this being horrible. **


End file.
